


Octavia and Indra Drabbles

by SadieLou



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Mentions and appearances of other characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieLou/pseuds/SadieLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Octavia/Indra drabbles. In no particular order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving the Mountain

Octavia walked beside Lincoln as they made their walk back to Camp Jaha. Lincoln had found them shortly after they left, bringing the news of Cage's death. They had just left the border of the Mountain Men's territory when a bird called out. No one really reacted, but Octavia tensed and Lincoln looked down at her. The bird call sounded again.

"Aren't you going to see her?" Lincoln whispered.

"She left." Octavia replied, forcing herself to continue walking forward while her heart tugged her in a different direction.

"She did what she had to do, just like you." Lincoln grabbed her arm and made her stop, letting the majority of the group go past.

Lincoln had been fully supportive of Octavia's secret relationship. Their own relationship had begun to fizz out, but the still occasionally enjoyed each other's touch and were still friends. When Octavia had found someone else Lincoln would cover for her. The bird call sounded again, sounding a little desperate this time.

"Okay." Octavia nodded and begun to move into the trees.

"Where are you going?" Bellamy called out.

"I have to go to the washroom Bell, I'll catch up." Octavia lied.

She turned and made her way into the woods. Several feet in she was grabbed and pushed back against a tree. Octavia beet angry fists into the woman pinning her to the tree's chest. They weren't painful ones but Indra sure felt them.

"You left. You left. You left me." Octavia couldn't stop her eyes from watering slightly.

"I swore obedience to my commander, you swore obedience to me. You should have come with me." Indra replied.

"I couldn't leave my brother!" Octavia stopped beating Indra.

"I know." was all Indra said.

Indra took a step back, her hands still holding Octavia against the tree. The woman began to look her lover over for injuries. The only one she could find was the knick on the neck that she had given. Indra leaned forward and pressed her lips against the wound. Octavia finally relaxed, no longer fighting the hold. her hands came up and held Indra's hips.

"Two fell by my sword." Octavia announced.

Indra lifted her head to gaze at her with pride "My warrior."

Octavia lifted her lips and Indra met them. The kiss lasted only a few moments. Indra petted Octavia's braids.

"What happens now?" The younger woman asked.

"I don't know." Indra admitted.

"I have to go, Bellamy will get worried."

"I know, I will call for you when I can."

"I know."

A parting kiss and loving gaze.


	2. Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established relationship. In which Octavia calls Indra kitten.

Octavia was seconds away from deep sleep taking her when Indra returned to their tent. She cracked her eyes open just a sliver to watch the older woman remove her armor, dress in her sleep clothes, and climb into bed beside Octavia. Indra wrapped her arms around the younger woman and pulled her close.

"Sleep well Sky Girl." Indra said, settling into the bed.

"G'night Kitten." Octavia mumbled before falling asleep.

Indra looked at her in bewilderment, then shook her head and followed her lover to sleep. In the morning Indra was the first to rise. When she began to crawl out of bed Octavia let out a noise of protest.

"Not yet Kitten." She whined.

This time Indra huffed at the name "I am no baby wildcat. If anything I am the mother."

"Mmm, to everybody else you are. But when we are alone in this tent you are always so gentle with me." Octavia sat up, a sleepy grin on her face.

"Gentle? Two nights ago I tied you to the bed. You still carry bruises from that night!" Indra exclaimed.

"That was an amazing night. But if I had said no you would have stopped. All night you kept making sure that I was okay." Octavia rose to her knees on the cot and cupped Indra's face. "My gentle kitten."

Indra kissed the girl slowly and softly. "Get ready for the day. You are hunting with Esso and Manik."

Octavia held back a groan of displeasure and managed to kiss Indra once before she slipped from the tent.

* * *

 

Octavia whined and tried to grind her clit into her lover's tongue. But Indra knew her tricks and pulled away. her dark eyes flicked up to enjoy the sight of the younger woman. Octavia was naked on her back in their bed. Her wrists were tied above her head to the small headboard. Octavia was looking down at her with pleading eyes. Indra had been tasting Octavia for a while, and every time she knew the girl was close to climaxing she backed away. She began to lick the girl again, staying away from the sweet little nub at the top.

"Kitten please!" Octavia whined.

Indra just kept licking her, lapping up the juices that coated her lips and inner thighs. God she loved how wet her lover became. After a few more minutes of torture, when Octavia had begun to shake with the need to cum, Indra attacked her clit. She sucked it and flicked it with her skilled tongue.

"Kitten! Kitten, oh god Kitten! Yes!" Octavia cried loudly as her body bucked in release.

* * *

 

Indra stood still, watching her lover with wise eyes. Octavia was checking Indra's armor over and over again. making sure it was in top condition, placed properly, and that all the buckles were done up and secure. The armor was perfect, Indra knew, but she also knew that the younger girl found some comfort in reassuring herself that Indra was properly dressed. When Octavia returned to stand in front of Indra the older woman reached out and took hold of her hips. They simply stared at each other for a few moments, their eyes expressing the strength of their feelings for each other that words couldn't/

"I'm scared." Octavia admitted.

"I know. This battle isn't like the others." Indra admitted.

"Then let me come, let me protect you!"

"Sky Girl you are no longer my second, you do not have to follow me everywhere." Indra kissed the girl. "The Commander chose you to stay and guard the camp. To protect the children."

"Just...come back to me kitten."

"I will."

* * *

 

Everyone knew of their relationship. They excepted it. In public during times of war or while they were working Indra kept their relationship very professional. She kept her distance, did not touch the girl unless need be, and certainly did not kiss the girl. But when their work was done, at times of piece, Indra let everyone know the Sky Girl turned Grounder was hers.

This particular night Octavia sat on a log by a fire with some of her friends, laughing and having a good time. Indra stood a few feet away, watching. A grounder boy, Kilten, approached Octavia and sat beside her. Too close for Indra's liking. He began to talk to Octavia, leaning in closer with every word. Indra bristled, she was about to go confront the boy, most likely draw his blood, but Octavia acted first. In a matter of seconds the boy was on his back on the ground. Now Indra moved. She passed the boy without a glance and sat beside Octavia.

Octavia looked up at her, a small smile growing on her lips. Indra cupped one of her cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. As they were kissing she shifted the collar of Octavia's shirt with her free hand, revealing the love marks she had put there last night.

"Is my Kitten feeling a little possessive tonight?" Octavia asked against her lips.

"You are mine Sky Girl."

"No one elses." Octavia agreed.


	3. Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night in the woods lead to a very shocked Indra

Indra awoke, at first confused why she was sleeping in a Sky people tent instead of at the new TonDC. Then she remembered that she had snuck out to meet Octavia after the sun had set. Octavia had set up this tent with blankets and pillows and a light that was not created by fire. The Sky Girl had called it a flashlight. Something was wrong, Octavia was not in the tent. The door was half open, and Indra slipped out, sword in hand, ready to fight.

She saw a blue haze several feet away so she snuck closer. Peering around a tree she nearly dropped her weapon in shock. Octavia stood with her arms outspread, covered in blue butterflies. These butterflies were rare, and often flew away very fast when scared. No human had ever been able to even catch one. Octavia turned catching sight of Indra and giggled.

The older warrior stepped forward and the butterflies flew away. Indra's small disappointment was wiped away when Octavia hurried over to her, a huge smile on her face.

"Did you see them? They were so beautiful!" she gushed.

Indra couldn't help but chuckle as she pulled her ex-second close. 

"You continue to amaze me Sky Girl."

Octavia leaned her head into the kiss Indra placed on her temple. "I wish every night could be like this."

"I do too, but that is unreasonable. Besides, I need to witness you take an enemy's life before you are a true warrior." Indra reminded her.

"You just like to see me fight." Octavia joked, but then she felt Indra tense a little. "You _do_ like to watch me fight?" her eyes were alight with this new knowledge.

"I...you are a good fighter Sky Girl." Indra stammer. _Indra stammered._

"No, you like it when I fight. When I prove my strength. You enjoy watching me in the heat of battle, protecting you perhaps? My skin and armor speckled with the enemy's blood." Octavia teased.

"Shof op." Indra growled and pressed their lips together.

Octavia moaned into the kiss and Indra walked her backwards to a tree. Both warriors were dressed only in their sleep clothes. Octavia in small black shorts that Indra loved and a loose red shirt. Indra in a ratty grey man's tank top and loner loose green shorts. The younger girl slipped her hands under her lover's shirt.

"Your nipples are hard, hmm, did I make you wet just by talking?" she wondered to herself, then slipped a hand into the shorts. "I did."

Indra ground into the hand cupping her heat "Pleasure me Sky Girl."

Octavia spun them so Indra's back was against the tree. She then slipped a finger into Indra and the older woman groaned. As she pumped the finger in and out Octavia lifted Indra's shirt with her other hand and gazed at the small breasts of her lover. She took one in her mouth and began to suck. Indra's hands moved, one pressed into the small of Octavia's back, and the other cupped the back of her head. The younger girl lost herself in the other woman. When Indra was even wetter she dropped to her knees and pulled the shorts down. Octavia licked up and down Indra's lips, around her clit, then pulled away. Now she slipped two fingers inside her woman and looked up at her.

Indra groaned and petted Octavia "Good girl."

Octavia beamed with the praise and moved her mouth to Indra's pussy again. Still pumping the two fingers in and out she ran her tongue in circles around Indra's clit. When Indra began to pant Octavia knew her lover was growing closer. She also knew that Indra's knees would go a little weak. So with her free hand she guided one on Indra's thighs to rest over her shoulder. With Indra secure Octavia flicked the tip of her tongue over Indra's clit a few times.

"Octavia!" Indra cried out.

Her pussy clamped around Octavia's fingers, and the hand on her head pulled her hair a little. Once Indra's legs stopped shaking Octavia put Indra's leg back in place and stood. Indra kissed her and pulled her lover as close as she could. Octavia stepped back and guided her back to the tent. They lied down, curled together, and fell asleep.


End file.
